


Beg

by Nekhoema



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Begging, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, it's honestly the worst thing i've ever posted, this is terribly written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekhoema/pseuds/Nekhoema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo is convinced his boyfriends will never be able to make him beg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> look this is all gem's fault alright

Kuroo was really starting to regret ever agreeing to participate in the shitty competition his boyfriends, Terushima and Daishou, had come up with. 

He'd been relaxing on the sofa, greedily tucking into a tub of ice-cream and watching some chick flick that left much to be desired, when he'd felt movement behind him and Daishou had nipped him harshly on the shell of his ear. He'd batted at the other male, irritated at being interrupted, and Daishou had just grinned at him before vaulting over the back of the couch and settling in beside him. He was being strangely well-behaved, and Kuroo was suspicious. His sense of uneasiness only increased when Terushima appeared on his other side, collapsing on the cushions with a moan a little too indecent to be accidental. He sat upright for all but a second before tipping sideways to sprawl across Kuroo's lap, and the raven huffed in indignation as Daishou grabbed for the container of sugary sweetness and shovelled a spoonful of it into his mouth. Terushima turned his head to nuzzle against Kuroo's hip, and Kuroo felt a pang of fondness for his more hyperactive boyfriend despite himself. He lifted a hand and began to comb his fingers through Terushima's hair, scratching his scalp just the way he liked it and making Terushima purr appreciatively.

Kuroo was starting to actually enjoy their presence in his immediate vicinity (he loved them, don't get him wrong, but sometimes he had to stop himself from strangling one or both of them) when Daishou decided to break the peaceful silence.

"How come I always have to bottom for you guys?"

Kuroo inhaled sharply and proceeded to choke on his own saliva, coughing into his hand as Terushima cringed away from him and Daishou cackled. 

When he finally managed to recover, he turned back to Daishou, raising an eyebrow in silent question as he stroked a thumb over Terushima's cheek. 

"Don't look at me like that. It's not that fun always having your dicks up my ass, you know."

Before Kuroo could answer, Terushima piped up from his lap, his voice muffled from where his face was pressed into Kuroo's torso. "I didn't hear you complaining last night."

Daishou's expression resembled curdled milk as he growled, "Yeah, well, maybe sometimes I would like the chance to have one of you below me for once."

Kuroo snorted. "You don't have what it takes to be a top, Suguru. You blush too prettily for that, even though you do have quite the mouth on you."

Terushima giggled into his navel at the hidden meaning behind his words, and Daishou seemed to sour even more, looking like he'd just taken a huge bite out of a particularly bitter lemon. "Oh yeah? Is that what you think?"

Kuroo smiled at him. "Yeah, that's what I think."

Daishou snarled at him before leaning forward to whisper into his ear. "I bet I could make you beg for my cock, Tetsurou."

Kuroo froze, and distantly he registered that Terushima had also become very still. He was obviously listening intently to their exchange. He gaped at Daishou, shocked at his boldness, and Daishou just smirked at him, dipping a single digit into the ice-cream currently melting on his lap before popping the finger into his mouth and sucking on it noisily, keeping eye contact with Kuroo the whole time. Terushima's head snapped up when he heard the lewd sounds Daishou was making, nearly smacking the top of his skull into Kuroo's chin in the process.

"Suguru, come here." 

Kuroo's voice was deeper than usual, lower, and it made both Terushima and Daishou shiver from its intensity. It was obviously an order, but Daishou shook his head, choosing to ignore it. "I refuse to fuck either of you again unless you let me top."

Terushima whined pitiably and turned accusing brown orbs on Kuroo. "This is your fault, Tetsu!"

Kuroo's jaw dropped. "My fault?! How so? He's just playing dirty."

Daishou shrugged and Terushima pouted, which shouldn't look nearly as adorable on him as it did. "You won't let him screw you."

Kuroo's patience was beginning to wear thin. "I don't see you volunteering as tribute."

Terushima's expression morphed into one of cheeky glee as he said, "That's because I think I'd really like to see you at our mercy for once."

Kuroo couldn't help the wave of embarrassment that swept over him. "No way. Nope. I don't bottom."

Daishou shrugged again. "Then I guess I'll only fuck Terushima from now on." Terushima perked up at that, seeming happier now that he wasn't on Daishou's shit list.

Kuroo was torn. He really didn't like bottoming. He'd tried it once in the past and just hadn't been able to see the appeal of something penetrating his insides. What's more, it hurt. A lot. He took a deep breath, and Daishou paused with a spoon of ice-cream halfway to his lips. "Look, if you're really against it, that's okay. I don't want to force you into doing something you truly don't want to do. I may be an asshole, but even I'm not that bad."

He seemed dismissive, but Kuroo knew from the poorly disguised concern in his eyes that Daishou really was worried about pressuring him too much. Kuroo began to tug on his messy bedhead, effectively making his hair even more of a bird's nest than it usually was, before finally deciding to just be honest with them. They deserved that much, at least. 

"Look... it's not that I don't want to. It's just... I've tried it, before. Once. And it wasn't... it wasn't enjoyable, for me. And it really hurt. And I'm..." He closed his eyes and laid his head back against the sofa. He couldn't believe he was actually about to admit this to his boyfriends, especially Daishou. Terushima sensed his uncertainty and grasped one of his hands firmly to ground him, squeezing it gently in a silent bid to continue. Daishou just watched him, his face unreadable as he waited for Kuroo to work up the courage to keep talking.

"I'm afraid."

There, he'd said it. Kuroo refused to meet his boyfriends' gazes, cringing into himself as he waited for them to laugh, wanting to run as far away from them as possible and just bury himself in layer after layer of blankets. He knew he was being a baby, that his fear was pathetic, but that didn't stop him from recoiling at the idea of them thinking the same.

When there was no immediate response, Kuroo felt his anxiety build even more, and he reluctantly opened his eyes to study their reactions. He wasn't prepared for what he'd see.

Daishou looked absolutely furious, his mouth twisted into a grimace of anger that made Kuroo's blood freeze in his veins. He was clenching and unclenching his hands into fists and he had a wild look in his black orbs that made the hairs on the back of Kuroo's neck stand up. Terushima, in contrast, was crying, tears sliding down his face and his lower lip wobbling as he stared at Kuroo, sadness emanating off him so strongly it was almost palpable.

Kuroo was alarmed. 

"What?! What is it? What's wrong?!" He pulled Terushima into his arms, cradling him against his chest, and planted his chin on the top of his boyfriend's head. Terushima just shook harder, and Daishou's fury seemed to only grow.

"Yuuji is currently crying his heart out for you and you don't even know what the hell is wrong?!" Daishou hissed at him, his eyes flashing dangerously as he slammed the tub of half-finished ice-cream onto the coffee table, jarring the remote for the TV and making it fall onto the carpet. The chick flick that had been playing in the background switched off, leaving them in complete silence apart from Terushima's continued sobbing. Kuroo just gaped at him, completely taken aback at his outburst.

"You moron! He's crying because he's upset that you're so afraid of bottoming! And that the time you tried it, you were in pain! That's wrong! It shouldn't have hurt, Tetsurou!"

Kuroo opened his mouth to respond, but Daishou wasn't done. "No, shut up a moment. You're a fucking idiot, and I hate your guts. But you're MY fucking idiot."

Terushima chose that moment to interrupt, sniffling softly. "OUR fucking idiot."

Daishou rolled his eyes. "Yes, whatever. OUR fucking idiot, and the fact that someone has made you so afraid of an experience that should be nothing but pleasurable and exciting makes me so angry I can't think straight."

Kuroo was at a loss for words. He'd never seen Daishou so serious before. Normally the snake-like male treated everything as a joke and never missed an opportunity to get under Kuroo's skin, but he was being unusually earnest right now.

He was about to reply when Terushima suddenly started giggling. "He... he said he can't think straight!"

Kuroo was confused for all but a second before he clicked onto why that had amused Terushima, and he too dissolved into soft chuckles, peppering Terushima's face with little kisses as Daishou groaned in annoyance. The tension permeating the air had faded, and even Daishou couldn't keep a small smile off his face as he watched his boyfriends interact. "Ugh, you threw off my groove!"

Kuroo pushed Terushima off his lap, ignoring his grumbled protests, and his expression became one of solemn determination as he said, "I'm sorry sir but you threw off the Emperor's groove." 

Terushima shrieked as Kuroo began to tickle him, his fingers dancing playfully over Terushima's ribs and belly until he was screaming for mercy. Daishou was cackling, gripping Terushima's wrists behind his back to stop him hitting them as he flailed desperately to get away. Eventually they took pity on him and released him, and Terushima collapsed back against Daishou, panting heavily. 

"You two... are evil." 

"We know," Kuroo and Daishou answered in unison.

Daishou waited until everyone had gotten their breath back before bringing back up the subject from before. "Tetsurou, listen. I know you probably don't want to talk about this but we need to know what happened to you, so we know what to avoid doing when we're engaging in sexual actions with you."

Kuroo snorted. "Engaging in sexual actions? Come on, Suguru. Don't make this sound so professional, it's weird. Just say fucking."

Daishou huffed. "I was trying to show how serious I am right now, but fine. Please enlighten us on what happened to you to make you so afraid of being fucked."

Terushima was quick to add, "He didn't force you did he? You gave consent?" He was chewing on his lip nervously, his eyes filled with worry as he studied Kuroo.

"No! No, of course not. I DID give consent... sort of. But even though I warned him that it was my first time, and he said he'd make it feel good... he didn't. He really didn't. I trusted him, but that trust was misplaced."

Even Daishou was alarmed now. "You... sort of gave consent? Tetsurou, unless you're 100% sure of what you want, you shouldn't say yes to something like that."

Kuroo waved a hand dismissively. "Yes, well, I know that now. Anyway, he told me to relax and he shoved a pillow under my chin and told me to bite it if I needed to, and then... well, he shoved it in."

Terushima and Daishou listened as Kuroo explained how his first time had consisted of being fucked raw into a mattress with no preparation. He glossed over the parts where he'd told his partner to stop but they hadn't acknowledged him, instead just thrusting into him harder, but he thought they knew exactly what he was hiding, if their expressions of shock and horror were any indication.

"Tetsu... I'm so sorry. No one should have to go through something like that." Terushima's voice wobbled as he spoke, and Daishou kissed the top of his head to calm him, rubbing his shoulders.

Kuroo just shrugged. "It's fine. It was a long time ago, and I'm over it now." He moved to stand up, but a hand closed around his forearm and pulled him back to the couch. Daishou.

"Kuroo... do you trust us?" He looked troubled.

Kuroo was offended that Daishou even had to ask that question. "What the fuck? You know I do. I trust both of you more than I've ever trusted anybody in the entire world."

Terushima leaped forward to grasp both of Kuroo's hands, his eyes filled with determination. "Please let us make you feel good, Tetsu! You shouldn't have to live with that memory forever, not when we can take it away and replace it with something amazing."

Behind him, Daishou nodded in agreement, glad that Terushima had chosen to take the initiative.

Kuroo waited for the feeling of panic to overcome him at the idea of being taken again, but... it didn't come. Instead, he experienced only a mild fluttering of anxiety in his stomach, and his heart sped up, but not from fear. Instead, it was from excitement, and no small amount of desire and lust.

He took a deep breath before allowing his signature Cheshire cat grin to spread across his face. "Okay. Let's see if you can make me beg then, Suguru."

Daishou looked extremely surprised. "Wait, seriously?!"

Kuroo murmured his assent again, and an evil smirk made itself a home on Daishou's lips. "Is that a challenge, Tetsurou?"

Terushima was watching them with amusement, his head whipping back and forth between them like he was seeing a tennis match and not his boyfriends engaging in playful banter.

Kuroo didn't reply. Instead, he just winked at Daishou and ran one of his hands down his own torso, pausing to pinch one of his nipples and moan enthusiastically at the sting of it. Terushima gulped audibly, eyes wide, and Daishou looked predatory as he touched himself.

Eventually, Daishou couldn't handle it any longer. "Right. Bedroom. Now." He grabbed Kuroo by the wrist and started dragging him out of the living room, calling over his shoulder for Terushima to grab the tub of ice-cream he'd abandoned.

Grinning wickedly to himself, Terushima did as he was told and followed them down the hallway, almost skipping as anticipation for what was to come surged through his body.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Local man gets fucking destroyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is legitimately the worst thing I've ever written.  
> I literally haven't even proofread this because I hate it so much.  
> I wish I could say I was joking, but I had writer's block the entire time I was working on this, and as such it seems extremely half-assed.  
> Originally, they were meant to have sex, but I just couldn't find the inspiration I needed to write that, and so instead I had to settle for Kuroo getting a very hastily written prostate massage instead.  
> I was never satisfied with anyone's characterisation and I've decided I will not write for this particular pairing again, as much as I would like to.  
> Maybe in the future I will rewrite this fic to try to improve it, but for now please settle for this absolute trash.  
> Gem, I'm really sorry your prompt went to shit, as it was a very good one. I love you!

Kuroo was laughing as Daishou pushed him back toward the bed, but his chuckles were cut off as the smaller male sealed their lips together in a bruising kiss. He tried to fight back a moan, but it escaped anyway, and he felt Daishou smirk against his mouth before using the opportunity to slip his tongue into Kuroo's warm cavern. He ran it over Kuroo's gums and the roof of his mouth, plundering it while he struggled desperately to get a good enough grip on his boyfriend's shirt to pull it off. They broke apart so Kuroo could do it for him, and he threw it to the side. They weren't sure where it landed, but right at that moment, neither of them cared. 

Kuroo's knees hit the edge of the mattress and he fell backward on top of it, his eyes shining with mirth and no small amount of lust as Daishou crawled on top of him and tangled a hand in his hair, bringing their lips together again harshly. Kuroo wrapped his arms around Daishou's neck and returned the kiss with just as much enthusiasm, until Daishou detached his lips from Kuroo's and moved them to the juncture of his throat where his neck met his shoulder. He paid particular attention to the flesh there, knowing it was one of Kuroo's weak spots, but Daishou was no stranger to playing dirty. He ripped Kuroo's head back by his bedhead and then sunk his teeth into the newly exposed skin there.

The groan he received from the bite was extremely satisfying, and he sucked on the abused area to encourage a bruise to blossom and spread, smirking at the glare Kuroo shot him and running his fingers over the taller's chest.

"So, are you two going to let me join in, or what?" Terushima was blushing as he watched his boyfriends devour each other, still clutching the tub of ice-cream Daishou had told him to bring earlier. 

Daishou lifted his head and grinned at Terushima, mischief dancing in his eyes. "Go into the closet and get out the box." 

Terushima returned the grin with one of his own, placing down the container in his grasp on the end table and disappearing into the wardrobe without a word.

Kuroo immediately tried to sit up. "Oh no. Oh, hell no. This wasn't our deal."

Daishou pushed him back down. "You trust us, don't you?"

Kuroo looked miffed. "Are you seriously using that against me right now?"

Daishou just pecked him on the forehead, a silent question in the kind gesture, and Kuroo let out a long sigh. "Fine. FINE. I'm at your disposal. Do whatever you want."

Daishou cackled. "Oh, I plan to."

*************

About 10 minutes later Daishou and Terushima stepped back from Kuroo, extremely satisfied with their handiwork. He was on his knees, his ass up in the air and his face pressed into a pillow, a blindfold covering his eyes and his wrists tied securely behind his back. His pants had been removed and there was a ring attached to the base of his cock so he wouldn't be able to cum until his boyfriends let him. What Kuroo didn't know was that it also vibrated and had four speed and intensity settings, and Daishou couldn't wait to use it against him. He hefted the weight of the tiny remote in his palm, almost overwhelmed at the amount of power he literally held in his hands.

Terushima ran a hand idly over Kuroo's spine, and he was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath from him, goosebumps erupting all over his flesh.

"Eager, are we?" Daishou teased, pressing his lips to the curve of Kuroo's ass, thoroughly enjoying the way it made the bigger man squirm. 

"Shut up!" Kuroo spat, his cheeks flushed. He couldn't see a damn thing, and because of that everything was much more sensitive, and he didn't know how to handle it.

Daishou tutted. "Quite snappy for someone in your position, aren't you?"

Kuroo chose not to respond to Daishou's goading. The snake exchanged a sly look with Terushima before the latter clambered onto the bed beside Kuroo, who turned his head toward him. Daishou watched as Terushima leaned over him to whisper something, and Kuroo nodded in reply. Terushima gave Daishou the thumbs up. Ah, he understood now. The other had been checking in on their boyfriend to see if he was still okay. 

Daishou sat down on the other side of Kuroo, and Kuroo shuddered when Daishou ran a hand over his hip and up to his chest, both trying to rile him up and make him feel more at ease with the situation. He pinched a nipple idly, and was surprised when Kuroo jolted, a loud keen ripped from his throat. 

Terushima looked like the cat that got the cream. "Are your nipples sensitive, Tetsu?"

Kuroo shook his head wildly, obviously refusing to admit that they indeed were, but his partners were having none of his shit. Roughly, they turned him over onto his back, exposing him fully for their prying eyes. He was already a mess and they'd barely begun, breathing heavily and shivering at the slightest touch, the colour high on his cheeks, his cock already at half-mast. 

Daishou reached over and grabbed the tub of ice-cream they'd forgotten about until now. It was mostly melted, but it was still cold, and would therefore do the job. Terushima was shaking with excitement as Daishou slowly manoeuvred the container over Kuroo's chest, the raven completely unaware of what was about to happen. 

Daishou winked at Terushima and used the spoon to gather up a large amount of the sweet dessert before dripping it slowly over Kuroo's pert buds.

Kuroo's back arched and he hissed, his muscles locking as the ice-cream was drizzled over him, and he began wiggling to get away from it. Terushima wrapped an arm around his waist to hold him still before latching onto one of his nipples, flicking his tongue piercing over it gently in between bites, and Kuroo was panting now. Terushima's fingers closed over Kuroo's dick and began to pump it teasingly, encouraging Kuroo as he began to writhe in earnest, the friction a little too much when he couldn't see and all his senses were heightened, and a little not enough. 

Daishou had moved and was in between Kuroo's legs, a container of lube in his hands, the remote for the cock ring on the blankets beside him. Terushima had stuck two fingers in Kuroo's mouth and commanded him to suck, and Kuroo did so, lewd noises making their way out of his mouth and to his boyfriends' eager ears. 

Daishou thoroughly coated one of his fingers with lube, bringing it to Kuroo's entrance, circling the rim gently.

"Tetsurou. I'm going to put a finger in now. Are you ready?"

Kuroo hesitated, and Terushima peppered little kisses on his collarbones, evidently trying to calm him. Eventually, he gave his assent, but Daishou wasn't happy.

"Are you really certain this is what you want? Neither of us want to force you into something you don't want to do, so we need you to be completely honest with us."

Kuroo was impatient. "Yes, I'm certain, Suguru. Just do it."

Daishou sighed, placing the finger back at Kuroo's hole and slipping it inside gently. There was a lot of resistance, but he massaged Kuroo's muscles until they began to loosen. Terushima was murmuring praise into Kuroo's ear, and Daishou noticed he had a vice grip on Kuroo's hand. Obviously, the raven was using his pierced boyfriend to keep himself grounded.

Eventually, Kuroo loosened up enough for Daishou to slip in a second finger.

"Fuck, you're tight," Daishou snarled, teasing the tip of Kuroo's cock with a single finger to distract him from the discomfort of being stretched. Terushima was sucking on Kuroo's nipples again, and if the tiny gasps coming from the tallest was any indication, he was definitely feeling more pleasure than pain right now. 

Daishou smirked, deciding to up the fun a little more. While he continued to thrust his fingers in and out of Kuroo's hole, he reached over to the remote with his free hand and flicked it on. The sound of buzzing filled the air immediately and Kuroo convulsed, a much louder groan being torn from him as the ring went to work on his hard cock. He was tossing his head back and forth, evidently overwhelmed, and Daishou couldn't hold back a pleased hum as he lowered himself to Kuroo's hole and plunged his tongue into it, licking over the rim playfully before sticking it inside, wiggling the appendage to taste as much of Kuroo as he could. And fuck, did he taste damn good.

Above him, Terushima had straddled Kuroo's chest and was tapping Kuroo's cheek with his cock, trying to coerce him into opening his mouth. He did so, and Terushima slid it into Kuroo's warm cavern, thrusting his hips slowly, fucking his face. 

Daishou was still paying attention to Kuroo's ass, three fingers now firmly in his hole as well as his tongue, and he decided to be a bit of an asshole, upping the speed and intensity of the vibrations on Kuroo's cock to 3, making him moan around Terushima's cock. At the same time, he curled his fingers, locating Kuroo's prostate with surprising ease and paying loving, painstaking attention to it. Kuroo jerked in his grip, a confused noise coming from above, and Terushima pulled his cock out of Kuroo's mouth to ask him what was wrong.

"I've... never felt that before. But it felt really good."

Daishou grinned. "Oh, you mean you've never had your prostate stimulated before?"

Kuroo blushed under his blindfold. "Never."

"Ah, well we can fix that."

Daishou began to tease the bundle of nerves even more than before, rubbing over them firmly and making Kuroo surge up, keening. Terushima pushed him back down and claimed his mouth, still straddling Kuroo's chest, running his piercing over Kuroo's lips to tease him, while below Daishou suckled on the tip of Kuroo's cock.

It wasn't long before they had the taller almost crying. 

"Stop, it's too much, too sensitive!"

Daishou paused his ministrations for a moment. "You want us to stop?"

Kuroo wailed, his voice much higher than usual as his hips jumped for friction, the flesh of his cock flushed red with blood as he shook his head. "No, I don't know."

Daishou pretended to be sympathetic, but then he switched the remote to its highest setting, and Kuroo screamed, forcing Terushima to slap a hand over his mouth to quieten him. "You don't want to upset the neighbours, do you?"

Daishou was reveling in making Kuroo fall apart. When he'd first suggested this, he'd never thought Kuroo would be quite so receptive to them, but he was glad that he was, because Kuroo looked so beautiful right now.

"You look gorgeous, like this, you know? Face flushed, cock hard and leaking for us, nipples standing at attention, your hole so pliant. Good enough to eat, even."

Kuroo growled at Daishou's words, but Terushima just used the opportunity to slide his cock back into Kuroo's face, and Daishou resumed devouring Kuroo's ass. 

This continued until tears literally began to fall from under Kuroo's blindfold, and Terushima paused, tapping Daishou on the top of his head to get his attention.

"What's wrong, Tetsu?"

Kuroo's breath was coming very quickly, and they'd almost be concerned if they didn't know how aroused he was. 

"Please, I need to cum."

Daishou smirked. "Do you now? And what do good boys do when they want to cum?"

Kuroo snarled at him, refusing to say anything else, and Daishou shrugged, resuming his torture from before until Kuroo finally broke.

"Okay, okay, please please, please let me cum."

"You want to cum? Now?"

Kuroo was steadily becoming desperate, the touches and the cock ring driving him insane, and he thrust his hips upward, wanting something, anything, to alleviate the pressure building in his balls. 

"Please, please please please. I'll do anything, just let me cum!"

Terushima hushed him, stroking a thumb over his cheek and peppering him with little kisses all over his face, and Daishou finally decided to take pity on him. "Alright, go ahead. Cum for us, Tetsurou."

With that said, he took off the ring, and almost immediately Kuroo came, his toes curling and his back arching as he shot his load all over his own chest, a choked scream tearing itself from his throat. As he came down from his high, he started shaking, his chest heaving and little sobs wracking his body. Daishou and Terushima wasted no time in turning him over and releasing his wrists from their restraints, rubbing the skin vigorously to get the blood flowing again, all the while telling him what a good boy he is and how well he did and how proud they were. They removed his blindfold, and as soon as he saw their faces his eyes filled with new tears, their salty tracks marking his skin. Daishou and Terushima pulled him in between them and rocked him gently until his crying subsided and he fell asleep, exhausted.

Daishou smirked to himself.

"I win."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, either in the comments below or on Twitter @Nekhoema_ ^-^


End file.
